It's a Wonderful Life!
by XxTisdaleEfronxX
Summary: At the age of 20, married, with two twin boys and a nice big house doesn't sound bad. But when the twin terrors squabble or go somewhere new, life get's tough. Troypay. Ryella. Please Read
1. Early in the Morning

**Heroes is finishing so i decided to start a new story. So enjoy guys. R&R**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy!" The little squeaky voice got louder.

Sharpay groaned as she tried to pull herself out of bed. It 5 in the morning.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The voice came closer.

The little boy with his brunetty hair and blue eyes ran into the room with his jammies on.

"Yes, Justin?" Sharpay asked, sighing.

"Jason twook my car!" Justin pouted.

His little angry shrieking woke up dearest Troy.

"What's up buddy?" Troy asked calmly.

"Jason twook my car!" Justin repeated.

In walked identical twin Jason.

Sharpay and Troy both decided on the names.

"Jason give Justin back his car" Sharpay said.

"But Mommy!" Jason protested.

"Jason give Justin his car back" Sharpay repeated.

Jason puffed and gave his brother his car back.

Sharpay lifted up her youngest son, Justin. He held onto his mother tightly before snoozing off in her arms.

Troy had picked up Jason and put him in the middle.

Aw, Happy Days.

Sharpay woke up, sliding out of bed without waking Troy or the boys.

She walked into the bathroom.

10 minutes after she returned, Troy had woke up.

She slid a gown on.

"Ew, Mommy and Daddy are going to kiss!" Jason yelled.

Sharpay chuckled.

"Who wants breakfast?" Sharpay asked.

"ME!" Both twins shouted and ran downstairs.

Troy chuckled.

"You're so good with them" Troy said.

"I'm a Mom that's my gift!"

The pair walked downstairs.

"No, I want to sit there!" Jason yelled.

"No, i do!" Justin yelled.

"Boys!" Troy said.

He picked them both up and sat them in different seats.

"How about Pancakes and Waffles?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Jason said.

The boys silently watched Elmo even if they hadn't the faintest what Elmo was on about.

"Okay boys..." Sharpay placed their food on separate places.

She had cut the twins' food up into pieces.

"Mommy, mine's hot!" Justin squeaked.

The boys were upstairs happily playing with their cars.

Sharpay and Troy were downstairs, thinking about what they could do for the day.

"We could take the boys out today" Troy suggested.

"Yeah, we could take them to Sea World and invite Gabs, Ryan and little Aaron too" Sharpay said.

"Okay, i'll go get the boys ready" Troy went upstairs.

A Few minutes later, everyone was in the black Range Rover.

Troy and Ryan at the front. Sharpay, Aaron and Gabi in the middle.

And the twins at the back.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Jason asked.

"Jase, we only left five minutes ago. We'll be there soon" Sharpay said.

"...Are We there yet?"


	2. Sea World

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

* * *

When they got to Sea World, Sharpay and Gabriella kept tight on their children.

They were going through the Underwater Tunnel.

"You wanna piece of me sharky?!" Justin yelled at the small shark.

"Here I am!" He growled.

"Justin, don't scare the shark!" Troy said.

"Mommy, this fish is fat!" Aaron told Gabriella said.

"He's a big fish isn't he?" Gabi played along.

"And he ugly!" Aaron said.

Aaron had blonde-brown hair and Ryan's eyes. He's was 3 months younger than the twins.

The family walked towards a turtle show.

"These are little baby turtles..." The man carried on, with his female companion holding a cute baby turtle.

"Would you like to hold it?" The woman asked Jason.

Jason just nodded slightly, before the woman placed the turtle in his small hands.

"Ew..." Aaron said.

The woman smiled as Jason gave the turtle back.

They walked on towards Dolphin Cove.

Their were crowds of people, watching the Dolphins flip and soar out of the pools.

As the three workers walked around and some were even swimming with the Dolphins, the crowd applauded.

One of the workers threw a hoop in the air and a female dolphin flew through it.

"Yay! Big Fish!" Aaron yelled.

The boys watched how the dolphin's and small whales flipped, spun etc.

The dolphins soaked everyone.

"Mommy, i'm wet!" Justin said.

"Don't worry you'll dry off" Sharpay said.

"I think the boys are getting hungry" Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat" Sharpay said.

They walked into the Sea World restuarant.

"Mmm...Mommy can i have fwench fwies?" Justin asked.

Sharpay sighed at the little critter.

He'd only eat about 4, well Troy and Ryan would eat the rest.

Whilst the boys settled, Gabi needed to talk to Sharpay.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked her.

"Well me and Ryan are...filing for divorce" Gabriella said.

Sharpay's eyes widened in shock.

"What? No you can't!" Sharpay said.

"Why?" She added.

"Well...things aren't going well, we argue and fight (vocally)" Gabriella said.

"Then...Daddy shouty at Mommy and Mommy shouty back. Dad swams the door and walks out" Aaron told his cousins.

"Weally? Our Mommy and Daddy always go kissy" Justin said.

"Well my Mommy and Daddy don't do that as much" Aaron said.

"Uh...kids finished your fries?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Uncle Ryan!" Jason said.

Whilst the fathers put the food in the waste in the bins, Aaron was still talking.

"Then Mommy goes, 'I want to have diporce!'" Aaron said.

"What's a 'Diporce'?" Jason asked.

"I dunno, but it don't sound too good" Aaron said.

Sharpay and Gabriella returned.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked, giving Sharpay a kiss.

"Told ya" Justin said, to Aaron.

"Yeah, let's go" Ryan said.

In the car, Gabi and Ryan didn't talk to much.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to go pottie!"


End file.
